The true story of HetaOni
by Squiduck139
Summary: This is based of both HetaOni and Ao Oni, i give you my version GermanyxItalyxEastGermanyxJapanxOni


The True story of HetaOni

The true story of HetaOni

It all began when a moshi was running away from something and ran to the front door but it was locked and then it got attacked by something.

Meanwhile, four nations named Italy, Germany, Japan, and East Germany entered the mansion.

"The Mansion looks prettier in the inside." Italy said.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?"

East Germany asked.

"Ok, now can we go home now?"

Germany asked.

"What's wrong Germany, you scared?"

Italy asked Germany.

And then suddenly all of them hear a sound from the kitchen.

"Now can we go home now?"

Germany asked

"Germany, don't be stupid, there is no such thing as monsters."

Japan told Germany

"Ok Japan, be careful!"

Germany told Japan.

As Japan goes to the kitchen, he finds a broken plate shattered on the ground and goes back to tell all his friends that it was just a broken plate but when he returns everyone was gone and Japan goes find his friends.

Then Japan sees a strange shadow coming from the bathroom and tries to open but it was locked.

Japan later finds his friend Germany hiding in a closet upstairs and asks him what happened.

"Germany you are ok and by the way, where is the others?"

Japan asked

"Japan when you were in the kitchen, me and the others were getting chased by this monster and we ran and spilted up and I don't know where is the others."

Germany told Japan.

"Oh, and by the way I found this key while was running away from the monster, here you go."

Germany told Japan.

Then Japan obtains the library key and goes to the library. Then he later runs into the ao oni in the library after obtaining the attic key.

Then after finds the piano room and has to solve the piano puzzle in which involves burning objects and going to places such as the bathroom and taotami room or Japanese style room to get stuff and then later finds the study room where there's the dungeon and obtains the basement key with the ao oni glaring and prying the bars open but fails to.

Then everyone meets in the basement and talks.

"Hey everyone, what the hell is that blue thing?!"

Germany asked.

"I don't know Germany, but you talking about it gives me the creeps." Japan replied

"Calm down Germany where going to be alright."

Italy told everyone.

"Yeah, I'm going with Italy."

East Germany said.

"Ok Italy, are you sure about this?"

Germany asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Italy replied.

And then suddenly the ao oni comes in and kills Italy by ripping off his head and eats it. Then, everyone runs.

After Japan outruns the ao oni, he finds an exit and goes back to tell Germany and East Germany about this. But when they return, the ao oni is eating and destroying the ladder and then Germany trips and dies.

Then Japan returns and obtains a magnet on the ground, then Japan is tired and sleeps in the bedroom upstairs.

As Japan is sleeping, he hears knocking on the door and then the ao oni comes in but it was South Italy in a costume and then Germany, Italy, Austria, Spain, Hungary, and East Germany come with cake and presents and sing happy birthday to Japan.

Then Japan's dream gets interrupted and he hears a rumbling noise coming from next door and witnesses Squatto beating East Germany dead.

After Japan outruns Squatto, he obtains a metal circle on a desk or table and goes to the attic and finds a frame with keyholes.

After inserting the magnet and metal circle, he hears shaking in the mansion and then laters finds a secret passageway or staircase which led to the oni room and outruns the blob oni and obtains the entrance key.

Then Japan runs into the ao oni and whispers to Japan and chases Japan out of the mansion.

Then it later ends as Japan says that he never saw his friends or the monster ever again.

Then England, France, America, China, Russia, and Canada entered the mansion and talked in the foyer.

"Hey everyone, do believe that there is a monster living in this mansion?"

England said.

"No, we don't believe that there is a monster living in this mansion."

Russia, China, and France replied.

"Are you sure about this?"

America and Canada asked

"Yes, we're sure about this."

Everyone expect for America and Canada said.

"Don't tell me your afraid of monsters?!"

England told them.

And then the ao oni comes in and says this to them.

"It's raping time!"

The ao oni said

"Everyone, let's go!"

England said

"Damn it's locked!"

England said

And then finally the ao oni kills, eats, and rapes them as everyone screams.

The End


End file.
